Redemption
by pzyche08
Summary: Post 3x17. Future Fic. Despite what he tells her, she knows that he cares enough but perhaps Blair is dense enough to know the real reason why. NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED! PLEASE READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**July 6, 2018, L'Atelier, New York**

It was thirty minutes after seven when Blair arrived at 57th Street. After quickly reapplying her lipgloss and brushing her dark brown tresses, she lets herself out of the town car and thanks the driver for holding the door open for her. The Upper East Side has been her home from the day she was born until she had left town all those years ago. Now that she's back, she does not know how to put it but things seemed a little bit different for her. L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon is located in the Four Seasons Hotel where she was also staying. Upon entering the lobby, the breathtakingly high ceilings no longer hold the grandeur or magnificence she had once regarded the place but being there again makes her feel, if not elated then surprisingly just a little bit nostalgic.

The one shoulder, floor-sweeping chiffon she had on fits her perfectly, making her look like a Greek goddess. She climbs the hotel's highly-polished staircase in her Christian Louboutins; her movements are graceful as ever. She would have taken the elevator but she still wanted to take in the restaurant's dramatic entrance the way she remembers it.

As soon as she has arrived to the top, she views the restaurant at her right opening into the atrium. The atrium is exquisite, with a round frosted window and comfortable seating with small tables throughout.

She heads straight to the hostess station where a receptionist greeted her. "Your husband called us earlier to inform you that he might be running in a little late," the blonde woman situated behind the counter in front of her politely said.

He would have just called her about his delay, Blair thought as she searched for her phone inside her purse but she couldn't find it. She had been too preoccupied earlier buying furniture at Macy's, the Door Store and Ethan Allen with Serena that she had finished doing everything at six giving her only an hour left to change her clothes and prepare for the dinner date she has with her husband. She had dropped by at the old Waldorf Penthouse, rummaging through some of her clothes in her closet for something to wear. (Serena makes it a point to look after Blair's things every once in a while while she was away, sometimes she would send of her some of stuff to her best friend.) Blair had been so forgetful these past few days seeing that this is the third time that she has forgotten to bring her phone along with her.

"If you could please follow Alberto to where your table is located," the receptionist told her, interrupting Blair from her thoughts.

The main dining room is basked in gorgeous sunset shades, such as reds and golds, all emphasized against black tables and dark burgundy chairs. Alberto pulls out a seat for her while another waiter hands her the menu. She had always been assertive so she decided to choose what they will be having for dinner before her husband arrives.

"Is there anything else I could help you with, Miss Waldorf?" Alberto asks after Blair had given out her orders.

Blair shook her head but before the waiter could turn his back at her, she spoke. "No, actually there is something else. Please do call me Mrs. Bass from now on."

"My apologies, Mrs. Bass," the waiter politely said, then left.

Two minutes later the waiter had returned with a glass of water for her, leaving right after again to take the serving dishes from a table where a few businessmen had just left. She was about to get up to go to the ladies room when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Blair!" She turned around, surprised to see him standing there. Obviously, she wasn't prepared to see him yet so she remained speechless. It wasn't entirely impossible for them to meet in this way but she hadn't thought that it would happen so soon.

"Fancy seeing you here," he enunciated each word in astonishment, matching the look of surprise on her face. He still looked the same but there was certainly something different with the way he carries himself, something in the way his eyes looked. She couldn't put her finger on it but she can tell that he's changed from the man she has known.

It took her about three seconds to regain her composure. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"How long has it been, Blair?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

But before she could even answer, a dark-brown haired boy runs up to her and starts tugging at her dress. "Mommy!" The little boy implored as he looked up smiling at Blair. "I was lookin' for you. Uncle Natie brought us presents!"

It seemed as if Chuck was staring back at his three-year-old self as he saw the little boy hugging Blair's figure. He looked questioningly at Blair when his uncle had suddenly arrived.

"Sorry for making you wait." The older Bass wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as he kissed the side of her face, eyeing Chuck at the corner of his eye. "I didn't realize that we'll be having some company here."

"He was just about to leave when he saw me," Blair explained as she buttons her son's shirt. "By the way, Chuck, this is Liam. He's my son."

"Our son, Blair." Jack corrected her as he threw his nephew a proud look while Chuck could only stand there, trying to process everything.

"I'm surprised that you brought him along but where's Alex?" Blair asked as Dorota suddenly turned up holding a little girl's hand.

"Mister Chuck!" The polish woman blurts out as she saw him.

"So I suppose that she is Alex," Chuck looks at the little girl who looks exactly like a replica of a three-year-old version of Blair.

"Yes, Alex is Liam's twin sister," Jack replied. "Liam, Alex, this is your…"

"This is your uncle Chuck," Blair finishes off Jack's sentence while both Liam and Alex just look at Chuck in wonder. "They're actually your cousins but I suppose it's more appropriate if they call you that."

Jack had wanted to have a romantic dinner with Blair after they have completely settled back in New York but he had also been worried about the possibility of Chuck seeing Blair and vice versa. However, seeing how surprised Chuck was at the sight of them together as a family, he couldn't help but rub it off a bit more into his nephew's face. "I'm sure Chuck would be delighted to join us for a family dinner. After all, it does not happen too often that we get to have a reunion like this."

"I guess we'll have to transfer to a table for 6 then," Jack then ordered the waiter.

"There's absolutely no need for that. Chuck's just about to leave," Blair asserted. "I'm sorry, Jack. I had no idea he'd be here tonight," she whispered to him.

Chuck stood a few feet away from them as he looked pensively at Blair. He thought that she has changed so much in the few years that she has disappeared from their lives – from his life. He has dreamt of the moment wherein he would see her again but never in a million years did he imagine this.

"That won't be necessary. As much as I'd love to join you ," Chuck saw Blair raising her left brow at him at his false pretenses. "I won't be able to since I still have an emergency meeting to go to with the board of directors of Bass Industries tonight," Chuck quickly said, declining Jack's invitation.

"We can schedule a _family_ dinner some other time then," Jack proposed. "We're currently staying here for the mean time but we'll be moving into Blair's old home as soon as they are finished decorating the guest room for the twins. You are most _definitely_ welcome to visit us anytime."

"Well, then, you better be leaving. I mean, we don't want to keep you away from your affairs any longer," Blair gracefully said to Chuck. She carefully watched his retreating form and in that moment, she wondered what could be going through his head after everything that has just transpired.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know I'd be seeing him again like this," Blair said as soon as everyone was settled in their seats.

He would have kept her away from going back to New York at all costs but he knew it would be unavoidable. So instead of convincing her to stay, he had agreed to accompany her with their children. It's not that he doesn't trust Blair but he admits that he's a little bit apprehensive about the odds of Chuck trying to pull off something once he sees her again. In addition to that, Jack also wanted to reassure himself that Blair no longer has feelings for his nephew.

"You haven't done anything to apologize for but we'll talk about this later. The children are already hungry so we should eat first. Have you ordered yet?"

"Only for the two of us," she replied. Alberto returned with the menu so that she could order more food for both Liam and Alex. Dorota had already left since she still had some errands to do even though Blair insisted that she should have dinner with them.

"I'm actually surprised that you brought the kids along," she said while taking the table napkin and placing it on Liam's lap. Alex copies her mother's move on herself.

"I didn't have a choice. Liam's missing his mother and you know how he gets when he wants you to be by his side all the time."

"Yes, possessiveness is a quality that you two seem to share," she doesn't say it in a condescending way that would offend him but he does not deny this. He is well aware of that fact but then he's trying to learn how to be considerate in the same way that she's trying to be more trusting with him.

"He's still a toddler."

"Well, that must have been quite a tantrum that he threw on you." She turns to her son and adds, "Liam, your father works very hard as it is. You shouldn't give him a hard time."

"Just let him be for now. He would only be like this for a while and before you and I know it, he'll be to busy growing up, going to college, dating girls around... maybe getting into fights every now and then…"

"Is that why you let him get his way?" Blair challenged, raising her left brow.

"Well, you're supposed to be the strict parent while I'm supposed to be the lenient one," her husband shrugged.

She laughs at his reaction, "You should know that you truly have gotten soft, Mr. Bass."

"I've always had a soft spot for you and our children. I'm not embarrassed to admit that." He placed his hand on top of hers as she smiled at him.

"You know, Alex too would be too busy being chased around by boys."

"That's never gonna happen. Not when I'm still around to chase them away myself," he said firmly as she laughs more at the stern look on his face.

The waiter has returned with Blair and Jack's appetizer as they continued their conversation over dinner. If anyone had told her that she'd end up marrying Jack, she would have scoffed and told them she'd rather be alone for the rest of her life than have anything to do with the devil himself. Life sure has a funny way of turning out for her because here she was now together with him and their two beautiful children.

* * *

**April 6, 2010, 4:30 a.m., The Empire**

"_My! My! What a pleasant surprise. I knew from the moment you left with those sad doe-like eyes of yours that you'd come back wanting more," Jack Bass said as he saw the brunette standing in front of the black door of his suite. "But I didn't have any idea you'd be waltzing back into my suite so soon."_

_Blair Waldorf strode past him taking off her coat while he walked back into the mini bar and poured himself another round of scotch. She walked towards where he was sitting and spoke in a voice that's clear enough for him to hear, "I need your help." _

_He ignored the pleading look on her eyes and offered her a glass of vodka, gin and tonic that he had fixed for her instead. "Should we have a few more drinks?" She took the glass away from his hand as he closed the gap of space between them, pulling her closer to him with his arms around her waist. "Or do you think we could get started on me exploring your most sensual point right about now?" _

_He was about to kiss the back of her right ear as she flinched away from his touch, rolling her eyes in revulsion at his advances towards her. "I said I need your help with something."_

_He only smirked at her repulsive behavior towards him as he steadied his gaze on her face. "Didn't I tell you earlier I prefer a woman who wanna have sex with me or is this just your idea of foreplay?" He let his eyes fill in the sight of her as he continued, "So you see, you never fail to amaze me Waldorf. One minute you're ready to take your clothes off then the next you're here –"_

_Before he could even finish off his sentence, Blair spoke. "Trust me, Jack, sleeping with you is the farthest thing I have on my mind right now." _

"_Chuck just left. He's probably planning to drunk himself to oblivion all night since… Do you even think he'd hop on his private jet to another exotic country because he lost you?" He paused for a while to wait for her retort before finishing off saying his thoughts aloud. "It'd be probably harder to celebrate getting his hotel back but I'm sure he's just out there somewhere." _

"_That's not what I came here to ask either," she replied. _

_He could see the look of hurt and pain written all over her eyes. It almost made him sad to make her a casualty in his desire to destroy Chuck but Jack Bass is incapable of thinking about another person's well-being first before himself. "So this one's different from the first time around? You're not here to beg for my assistance to bring him back?" He implied, reminding her of that time when Blair had asked him to find Chuck and bring him back from halfway across the world. "Just so we're clear, I don't have any interest in you other than to sleep with you but since you clearly stated—"_

"_Fine. I know I should never have come here in the first place." She said as she turned her back from him to pick up her coat to leave._

_Jack looked at her retreating figure and followed her. As he grabbed her hand, she looked up at him with the tears in her eyes on the verge of falling. _

"_Let me go. I don't think I could hold myself anymore so don't you… Just please don't," Blair yelled, losing her composure in that moment. _

_Jack stops her from leaving, "Take a seat and tell me what you came here for." _

_

* * *

_**July 6, 2018, 8:00 p.m., Midtown Manhattan**

"Serendipity in 60th street," Serena Van der Woodsen called out to the driver as she takes her phone from her purse to check any important messages. She pressed her phone against her left ear as she listens intently to a voicemail that came from Chuck: As soon as she heard what he had to say, she sent a text message to her mom. _Chuck saw Blair tonight. I have to talk to him. _After that, she had instructed the cab driver to take her to the Palace at the corner of 50th Street and Madison Avenue.

She was supposed to have dinner with her mother and the wedding planner to discuss the final details of her wedding ceremony which is due to happen next month. Nate Archibald had proposed to her eight months ago. They had an on and off relationship that lasted for years until Nate has finally decided to ask for Serena's hand in marriage while they were taking a walk at the beach during their short vacation at St. Bart's. Nate Archibald thought that it's the right time for the both of them to realize and embrace the fact that they are meant to spend the rest of their lives together.

A month earlier, Serena has received a phone call from Blair telling her that she would be bringing Jack and their children along to attend her wedding. Her mother and stepfather Cyrus had also been planning to stay in New York for a few months since Eleanor would be doing a series of fashion shows for her fall collection. Blair thought that it would be the perfect time for her to return so that she could reunite with her family and friends. Serena inquired her best friend about where she'd be planning to stay. Blair told her that she was going to make reservations at the Four Seasons but it was her father Harold who thought that it would be ridiculous for them to stay at a hotel since no one else is currently taking residence at the Waldorf penthouse. Her mother and Cyrus would move back into the Rose's brownstone apartment in Park Avenue.

Since Harold had given Blair the permission to renovate the rooms based on her family's needs, she had called Serena earlier that day to accompany her shopping for furnishings. Serena immediately agreed since she also had to buy furniture for the apartment that Nate has just bought for them. The apartment complex where they would be moving in after they got married is only a few blocks away from the Rose's. Blair had thought that her blonde best friend already had a lot in her plate with the wedding plans among other things. She suggested that Serena should just hire an interior designer and decorator but she thought that she'd be the right person to do the job. She would be doing it to make up for not being able to come back sooner to accomplish her maid-of-honor duties.

Chuck was probably on his third scotch that evening when the future Mrs. Archibald had arrived at the Palace bar. She took an empty chair beside him as he threw her a glance before taking another swig of his drink. "I never thought that it would come to this," she heard her stepbrother say with a defeated look on his face. Serena told Blair earlier that afternoon that Chuck still didn't have any idea that she's been back but her best friend didn't seem to be bothered by that so she left the matter alone.

Had he known before that this is how things would end up being, he would never have done the biggest mistake he ever did in his life. However, he could only fully realize this now, after seeing her again, as he tries to face the repercussions of his actions from the time when Blair has left him all those years ago.

* * *

**April 5, 2010, 11:30 p.m., the Waldorf Residence**

_Chuck knew it would have to be her as he heard her footsteps enter the lobby. "Home so soon?" _

"_Please tell me Jack was lying," she pleaded. "You wouldn't betray me like that." _

"_Me betray you?" Chuck said defensively, holding the card he found along with the package containing the Matthew Williamson dress she had worn for tonight. "You're the one who just came after seeing my Uncle." _

"_I came there for you because I thought it was the only way that you can save your hotel," she told him. "I would've done anything to help you. All you have to do was ask." _

"_If I asked, it wouldn't have worked. You would've been too willing when Jack came to you. He would've known we were working together. I did what I had to, to win," he reasoned, trying to make Blair understand. Chuck's existence revolves around his father's disappointment in him._ _Bart always talked about how weak Chuck is and how he can't let his feelings get in the way of business. The Empire is something that would make him gain his father's approval; it's something that would make his father proud. _

"_No!" She wanted to believe that Chuck would never betray her, that all this was just a bad dream but this was as real as it could ever get because she could not bear to feel the rollercoaster of emotions building inside of her chest. _

"_I couldn't let my feelings cost me all that I have built," he said, not realizing that he's starting to sound more like his cold hearted father. _

"_Even if it means losing me instead," she said faintly. "All I ever did was love you." _

_"The worst thing I ever did, the darkest thought I ever had, you said you would stand by me through anything. This Blair is anything." He had thrown back the words she had confessed to him once. _

_"I never thought the worst thing you would ever do would be to me!" It was at this moment when Blair had realized that they would always use and trick each other in order to get something they think they need. Even if they can express their love in the most twisted, most unsettling ways; this was the time when it has to stop before this 'love' ruins them both. _

_"You went there on your own," Chuck regretted _saying_ those words as soon as soon as he felt Blair's slap across his face before he could even take them back._

_

* * *

_**July 6, 2018, 10:30 p.m., Midtown Manhattan**

"Tell me this isn't real, Serena, that she isn't back playing House with my Uncle," he said as he turned to her. "This must be some sick joke, right? I mean, it had to be. I would never be able to stomach the idea of her and Jack together."

Serena had wished she could tell him that this was the case but it wasn't. She had confronted Blair about her relationship with Jack on their wedding day a few years back. Blair was twenty-three years old when she had married Jack who was thirteen years her senior.

"_Do you love him?" Serena dared herself to ask Blair a few minutes before the ceremony would commence. _

_Blair turned to her look at her closely, carefully choosing her words as she spoke. "Not in the same way that I loved Chuck. But I do love him, of course. I didn't marry him in spite of Chuck." Serena just stood in silence as she waited for Blair to continue what she's going to tell her. "He's good to me, Serena."_

_After everything that Jack Bass had done in the past, Blair couldn't blame Serena for doubting him so the taller blonde pushed to demand the truth out of her, "But are you in love with him, Blair?"_

"_I don't exactly know how or when it happened but it just did," Blair simply explained. _

"_Are you sure we're still talking about Jack Bass here?" Serena exclaimed in disbelief. "As in the scheming manipulative devious Jack Bass? Raven haired con artist? Satan? Devil incarnate?" _

"_I just fell in love with him, you know. It was as if the most inevitable thing that has ever happened to me." _

_

* * *

_**April 6, 2010, 5:30 a.m., The Empire**

_When Blair had said her goodbyes to Chuck earlier, she hadn't meant that he would no longer be seeing her again but after she has done some thinking, she thought that it would be best for her to leave. Leaving would be the only way for her emancipation to begin. Chuck had consumed her, all of her. She lost parts of herself in loving him and now she has to find the pieces to bring herself back. She had loved Chuck so much, given him everything that she had forgotten to leave something for herself._

"_I broke up with Chuck," she began to explain to Jack. "He was waiting for me at home. I suppose he was expecting that I could easily forgive him after what he did. But I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm done." _

"_I want to go somewhere far away from all this," Blair finally told Jack. She had contemplated on calling Carter Baizen for help but she didn't because of Serena. Blair knew so well that what Serena had with Carter was more than just a fling. Bree's family had left him off the hook so Blair knew that Carter was no longer in the West Coast. What she did not know was how he managed to leave unscathed from everything. If she had come to him for his help, she knew that he would not be able to hide it as a secret from Serena as soon as they find out that he was the last person she had contacted with before she left. _

"_You could have just easily used your AMEX to book a plane ticket to anywhere you want but that's not entirely it, isn't it? What are you planning to do?" _

"_I want to leave but I won't have any plans of returning for a very long time. When I do that, I don't want him or anyone, not even Nate or Serena, finding out where I'll be." There was no hint of desperation in her voice but only resolve. "This is the reason why I think came to you in particular for help."_

"_Why would you even think for a second that I'm going to help you?" It was just a question, not an immediate refusal at what she was asking him to do but he wanted to hear her answer to that. _

"_Because, Jack, I'd like to believe that there's still a human being underneath that whole façade of yours." She fixed her eyes into his as she continued to talk, "If you didn't want anything to do with me, you wouldn't have stopped me from leaving a while ago but you did so that means to say that you care about me." _

"_I destroyed your relationship with Chuck. The damage that I've caused you both is beyond irreparable so why the hell would you even think that? I never cared about you, Blair so don't delude yourself in saying that I do." _

"_I can tell from how little you were letting on. When you offered Chuck to trade me for his hotel, you could have told me the truth right after we've slept together. But you didn't. You didn't take advantage of me. When you could have just told Chuck the truth about what really happened between us on New Year's, you knew how it would destroy him because I was the only one who was keeping him together so you didn't." _

_Jack processed what Blair has just said before he could respond. "You can come away with me to Australia tomorrow. He would never think you'd leave with me." _

"_Do you really want to do this?" Jack needs to be sure that this is what she really wanted to do before he takes her away to another continent. "If you do this, then there is no turning back."_

"_I need to do this for myself. This is the only way," Blair's answer was said in conviction._

* * *

**July 6, 2018, 11:45 p.m., Midtown Manhattan**

"I need to how it all happened, Serena." Chuck declared before throwing a few dollar bills on the table.

Serena followed after his stepbrother as soon as she saw him stood up and walk towards the exit. "Wait! Chuck!" She yelled at him as she grabbed his arm. "Whatever you want to do tonight, it can wait tomorrow. You can't just barge in, knocking at their door, demanding for an explanation."

"Watch me," Serena heard him say as she followed him into the limo waiting for them outside the Palace.

* * *

Jack was already lying on the bed while going through some documents in preparation for his meeting with the potential investors tomorrow. Ten minutes later as he grew tired from reading; he placed the papers back into a folder and settled it on a table by his side of the bed.

"Do you think you can finish redecorating the guestroom soon?" Jack asked as he turned his attention to his wife who was rearranging her things in front of the vanity mirror. "Two days tops, perhaps?"

"I'm not sure about that but it's possible if we hire more people or if the walls won't have to be repainted," she responded as she took off her robe, slipping under the covers next to him. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want a more cozy environment for the kids," he said as she positioned her head to lie on his right shoulder.

"A two-bedroom suite costing $2000 a night at one of the most luxurious hotels in New York isn't comfortable enough?"

"It would be if it's just the two of us. Tell you what, why don't just skip repainting the walls? We're only staying here for a few more weeks anyway and then we'll have to go back to Melbourne."

"You're just probably worried about your son breaking everything if we don't leave any time soon."

"But don't you miss your old home?" He asked, running his fingers on her leg.

"Not so much since home to me is where you, Liam and Alex are," she responded, pulling herself closer to him.

"Blair, you practically spent most of your life in there," Jack said. "It would be a great idea for the kids to experience living in the same house where their mother grew up in."

"I know. I actually cannot wait for us to get settled back at home. It's just nice to see you think thoroughly about these things, you know."

"Then it's settled. We move back into the penthouse the day after tomorrow."

"It's perfect," she answered as she was about to kiss him when all of the sudden, the doorbell rang interrupting them. "It's late. Stay in bed. Don't bother finding out who it is, it's probably just room service."

"But you and I obviously didn't call to ask for anything," Jack stood to check who the unexpected visitor was at this hour while he left Blair in bed. Jack saw that it was his nephew along with Serena standing in front of the door of their suite through the door viewer.

"Good evening, Jack. Chuck and I were just - supposed to - leave." Serena said, trying to drag her stepbrother. "Chuck, let's go! Now's not the time to—"

"Serena." Jack, Chuck and Serena turned to look at the person who owns that voice. "Chuck. What are you doing here?"

"Chuck is drunk and –" The taller blonde tried to explain but Chuck managed to flee from her arms. "I really should have called Nate."

"I should have known at that time when I went to see you. You had her all along, didn't you?" Chuck said to Jack as he turned his head to look back at Blair. "But it doesn't matter now. I'm here to talk to Blair," he said fixing his eyes into hers.

* * *

**July 2010, Melbourne Australia**

_Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and today, it has been now three months since Blair has left New York. Chuck Bass has just arrived at Melbourne after going to France to check if Blair could have been staying at her father's vineyard. As it turns out, neither Harold nor Eleanor has heard from their daughter. Chuck refused to believe that they didn't have any idea about Blair's disappearance thirteen weeks ago. He was certain that Blair's parents knew her whereabouts but they just did not want him to know._

_He decided to swallow his pride to seek for his uncle's help so he went straight to the headquarters of Bass Industries in Australia where Jack would be. _

"_I'd be willing to give you anything you want – I don't care if it costs me everything. Just help me bring her back." He had never begged anyone for help before but he was willing to do so in order to correct the mistakes he had done before.  
_

"_You lost her the second you chose the Empire over her," Jack concluded as he looked at his nephew. "There is nothing you can do or say to take her back. She can never love you back, not anymore. What you did to her… it's unforgivable."_

"_This is all your fault! You need to take responsibility for what you did. Blair's gone to fucking God knows where! I need to find her. I need to fix this. You need to help me fix this!" _

"_I may have been the one who came up with the whole thing in the first place but it was your own decision, your own doing that put yourself into this mess. If you had only done things differently then she probably still would have stayed with you. Now all you have to do man up and face the consequences. Wherever she is, I'm sure she's better off without you."_

* * *

**July 7, 2018, 12:00 a.m., Midtown Manhattan**

Serena stayed with Jack at the suite while Blair went with Chuck to the hotel's bar to talk. She had actually been surprised at how Jack had been civil towards his nephew when he allowed Blair to have a few minutes with him.

Blair thought that she should be the one to start the conversation after they have reached the bar. "I don't know what you wanted to talk about. I guess I should apologize first for not telling you about everything beforehand."

"You've changed so much, Blair. Seeing you now, it feels like this is the first time I've come to know you," Chuck observed.

"My life has changed for the better ever since the day I gave birth to both Liam and Alex. The whole experience of becoming a mother has changed my perception of how I should live my life. I could say the same thing for Jack. It changed us both." Blair said truthfully. She hadn't put much thought into what would happen if Chuck finds out about everything. It's not that they intentionally wanted to hide the facts from him. Jack would only talk about the business with Chuck whenever he came to visit New York. Nate and Serena thought it was best for him if he hadn't known while Chuck, on the other hand, had just been too busy running the company that his father left him with.

"I didn't even realize that it's been eight years. Eight fucking years, Blair, and I'm still _stuck _on you!" Chuck confessed as she listened patiently to whatever he had to tell her. "I even came to Jack for help to look for you when he knew where you'd been all along. You don't know how much it killed me to go to him. I never thought—"

"I didn't come to him to get back at you for what you did. It wasn't like that," she explained, cutting him off.

"It was Nate who actually convinced me that we should stop looking for you. He said you probably did not want to be found and when the right time comes, you'll come back to us, eventually. A few months after I gave up my search for you, Serena had told me you've enrolled at Oxford. I just wanted to drop everything else so that I could go see you but I lost the courage to win you back so I waited for you to return. Days, weeks, months and eventually, years have passed. I kept myself preoccupied with work, running the only thing my father has left me with. I thought I could forget you. I just hope that you could forgive me."

"I have loved you enough to forgive you a long time ago. I hope that you can love me enough to let me go," she said to Chuck before getting up to leave.

* * *

Blair kisses the top of Liam's forehead as the little boy shifts his position. She later on tucks a strand of hair behind Alex's ears as her little girl sleeps soundly in bed. After gently closing the door behind her, she sees Jack waiting for her.

He walked closer to where she had been standing. "I know I don't say it that much but I love you," he said as he presses his lips on hers. She doesn't have to say it back because he could feel it from the way she kisses him like that. He has her in his arms right now and that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is the first installment to a two-chapter recollection of events that have transpired after Blair had left New York with Jack. This will also serve as an introduction as to how Blair and Jack actually fell in love. The next chapter will feature a sort of N/B/J Love Triangle.

Please Read and Review! I would really, really appreciate your comments and suggestions.

* * *

**July 7, 2018, 2:30 a.m., Midtown Manhattan**

Jack could tell that his wife is still awake since she usually doesn't move around that much when she's already fast asleep; but now, she's been tossing and turning on the bed every minute or so. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he turned his body to his right side in order to face her while placing his left hand on her waist.

"Sorry to wake you up," she said softly as she ran her right hand on his sides as she drew herself closer to him so that their faces are now only a few inches apart. "I just couldn't go back to sleep."

"You can tell me what happened," he advised. Jack had always known about Chuck's impulsiveness and unrelenting behavior, it is reflected evidently on how he deals with the business of running his father's multi-billion corporation. This is why it did not come as a surprise to Jack anymore when he saw his deceased brother's son standing outside the door of their suite. As much as he hated to admit that he's a little bit perturbed about the prospect of his wife's former love interest coming back into their lives, he knew that this would be inevitable while they were back in New York. He had anticipated Chuck to show up sooner than expected to stir up trouble in their now quiet and uncomplicated lives.

Blair sat up on the bed as he continues to look at her. She remained silent for a while as she gathered her thoughts before saying anything. She thought that she already told Chuck what she had wanted to say to him but she also realized that it probably still wasn't enough. "I was expecting him to be angry," she started. "I thought that I was going to have to defend you and the kids if he says anything appalling. He was clearly upset and I can't expect him to accept everything that has happened so soon."

"I should have given him a more precise explanation if it's closure that he needs," she continued to say while he listens carefully. "On the other hand, I didn't want to hurt him more than he's already hurting."

"He told me he still loves me," Blair admits to Jack with a hint of hesitation in her voice. He tries not to form a reaction at what she has just revealed because he already knew that Chuck was obviously still in love with Blair. She also does not deny from her husband the fact that she still cares about Chuck and that she will always have a spot for him in her heart no matter what. She reassures Jack that although she still loves him; this doesn't mean that she still holds the same feelings for him, romantically speaking, and that what she could only offer him is her friendship should Chuck be willing to accept.

"He probably just needs some time to absorb everything," her husband knowingly said as he rubs his hand on her legs to comfort her.

"I know," she quietly said as she turns her body to her left side in order to face him while placing her right hand on his waist. "You should know how much I love you."

When she looks at him, he could feel that it's as if she's staring deeply into his soul. It was at this exact moment when all of his doubts and worries (that is Chuck Bass) are forgotten and he finally realizes an undeniable truth: Blair Waldorf loves him wholeheartedly and he could never be without her.

**April-July 2010, Melbourne, Australia**

_Blair had been staying in at Jack's 4-bedroom, 3-bathroom home on the Yarra river ever since her arrival in Melbourne three months ago. For some reason, she feels comfortable enough spending the rest of her afternoons, just reading literature while having a cup of tea in the living area that is finished with luxurious marble and limestone and complemented by Jack's cultivated collection of art and furniture. There are times when the older Bass would find her at the entertaining area outside the house, taking a nap on the chaise sofa in the lounge area surrounding a fireplace or frolicking in the infinity pool. She had expected Jack's abode to be similar to Chuck's penthouse flat back in New York but she was more than surprised or impressed even at the sight of Jack's riverfront house. It seems like she has taken a glimpse at a part of Jack hidden to other people and she wonders just how much of Jack's personality is reflected in his riverfront house or if it ever mirrors his real character underneath the vile surface he has put on. She had asked him about this but he only vaguely told her that he just enjoys the finest things in life and he rather feels confined to be living somewhere that resembles a hotel suite. _

_Jack did not mind her staying back at the house during her first few days but he had insisted on taking her out for the weekend. Truthfully, he had been a little worried that Blair might still be wallowing herself in misery over what's happened. He convinced himself that he was only doing this because he does not want her to do anything that might be bad for her under his watch. The Balgownie Estate is a 5-star resort located sixty minutes outside Melbourne's Central Business District. Blair had been a bit skeptical about going on the trip, worrying that Jack might take this as an opportunity to make her do something against her will, like getting her to share the same bed with him for instance. It's not that he would not try doing anything to her since she was already staying at his house but still, she can never tell what's going on in his mind. She knew that she had already given him some control over her when she had left with him but she cannot help being cautious whenever he's around her. She was actually surprised that he had booked a two-bedroom spa suite with two bathrooms and an enormous balcony. Jack tells her that he would have preferred waking up with her the next morning with her naked body sprawled on the bed, but then all the studio suites were already taken. 'I wouldn't mind you slipping under the covers next to me though,' he later on adds but she could only scoff at him at his foolish proposition. They had spent the next day tasting wine and getting massages and Blair finally lets herself loose. _

_Jack would then take her out to dinner to Melbourne's microcosmos of restaurants, cafes, bistros and bars once a week and if he's too tied up at work to accompany her, he would allow her to go sightseeing on her own. Days and weeks have passed in a blur with Blair spending most of her time exploring the city for places to go and things to do. Being an art aficionado like her father, she would sometimes be found wandering to art galleries and museums leaving Jack to wonder why she did not became a painter or a sculptor herself. _

_There are some nights however when Jack hadn't gone home and he would never know how she gets through the night locked in the bathroom for hours to count until she wills herself to go back to bed where she lies half asleep to the world. She had asked him one time while they were having breakfast why he never takes a girl home, insisting that she wouldn't mind. He answers her question by telling her that he would never do so because he regards his house as his personal sanctuary. She points out to him that if that was the case then it would have to mean that she's the first and only woman he had allowed to stay at his place (and that would have to imply something.) He doesn't give out any retort to what she has just said but he doesn't come home that evening. She could only take a guess where he went but she brushes the idea out of her mind anyway. A tall blonde woman drops by the next morning to return the white button down shirt she had seen him wear the day before. She headed straight to the bathroom as soon as the woman left. She was struggling with herself while she stares at the porcelain bowl in front of her but she decided against__ it__, and she takes a cold shower instead. When Jack had left for work the next day, Blair goes to see a psychiatrist for help. She had called Dr. Shepard in New York to ask for a referral earlier. _

_When Blair woke up one evening to the sound of jazz music being played in the background, she follows the sound of the piano and saxophone to the media room where she sees Jack relaxing on the black leather ottoman with a glass of scotch in hand. She notices the vintage phonograph spinning an old vinyl record of John Cultrane and Duke Ellington as she takes an empty seat next to him. Jack offers her a glass of wine when she told him that she couldn't go back to sleep and they converse about jazz, art, food and wine among other things while listening to Miles Davis' tracks throughout the rest of the night. She had not realized that May has already arrived because the days have gone as quickly as it arrives. She surprises Jack with tickets to the exclusive concerts presented in Melbourne's most prestigious venues for the International Jazz Festival. _

_Jack had agreed to take her to see 'West Side Story' at the Regent Theatre on its first week showing in June (he had fallen asleep ten minutes after the musical has just started) and in exchange, she had obliged to his request to take her as his date to a charity event hosted by his business partner's wife. She allows him to show her off to his 'friends' (he uses the term loosely.) His business partners and colleagues wonder why he doesn't go out with them anymore and when Jack introduces them to Blair, they finally understand why. She is beautiful, intelligent and charming; they could not help but wonder how he met someone as exquisite as her. She realizes that there is more to him than what meets the eye at that moment while they were slow dancing to Andy Williams' rendition of "Moon River" and there was a hint of softness in the way he was looking at her while he was holding her in his arms. _

_The past few weeks had been pleasant enough and she was already warming up to Jack. She started seeing him in a different light. Jack is worldly and philosophical, he can easily match with her wit and perhaps it was supposed to be the other way around since he is always quick to throw her an even wittier remark. _

_It was the fourth of July when Blair feels nostalgic all of a sudden. She reminisces that time when she and Serena would watch the fireworks display in celebration of the Independence Day from the Van der Woodsen penthouse, drinking martinis and talking about the most trivial things. Life had seemed so simple and uncomplicated back then but instead of staying at the house doing nothing but reel on her melancholy, she opted to go out and engross herself in some retail therapy. She had already donned herself in a floral Dolce and Gabbana dress and a pair of beautifully crafted pewter mules with adorable little kitten heels when she saw Jack standing in the foyer. _

"_Going somewhere, gorgeous?" Jack started as he saw Blair descending the central sculptural stairway that connects the main floor to the upper level of the house. The natural light shines on Blair's facial features, making her porcelain skin glow beautifully. _

"_Got no destination in mind really. I guess I'll have to see where my feet would take me to," she nonchalantly replied, not even minding to look at him. "I was going to ask you but you said you had a meeting to attend to so…" _

_Blair was about to leave when she heard his raspy voice once again so she turned his head around to listen to what he was going to say next. "You're not expecting that I'm doing this out of the 'goodness of my heart', are you?" His words were calculating and intense as he carefully looks at her face, trying to decipher her reaction. She looks confused at his words that she could only stand in silence. She had thought that things were going along just fine and his outburst was totally unexpected. _

"_Just so we're clear, I'm expecting you to pay me back, complete with 'interest'," he declares, getting straight to the point. He was standing closer to where she was now. Jack has been aware for quite a while now that he is already developing feelings for Blair. He is the kind of man who goes after what he wants no matter what but on the other hand, he is not the type who would put his feelings out in the open (a quality that is also apparent with the other Bass men.) Hence, he expresses his affections quite differently. _

_She had been too focused on the sound of his voice that she did not even notice his movements towards her. "If you really wanted something in return, you would've asked for it soon enough," she challenged, looking straight into his dark brown eyes. She had noticed that Jack's eyes were a darker shade than his nephew's. _

"_This is why I'm reminding you now just in case you have forgotten. I really think that we won't be needing any verbal or written agreement for this; after all, it's something that's supposed to be ensuing given everything that I did for your benefit." He pauses for a moment to prove his point. "To put it simply, nothing in this world is for free, Blair. Everything has a price to pay. You of all people should know that. If the existence of a contract is needed for you to oblige to my demands, then feel free to write one." _

"_Tell me, then, Jack, what is it exactly that you want? I don't think I'd have anything you'd be interested in." Just when she has already wrapped her head around the idea that Jack might be a decent/good enough person, he goes back to being a complete asshole. _

"_There is something that's caught my eye," he hinted at her. He doesn't even understand why he's acting that way towards her out of the blue when the previous weeks had gone by smoothly. He realized that he wanted something more but he's afraid (he's taken aback by the actuality that she brings a wide range of emotions from him) that she might not yet be ready to give it to him. _

"_You don't want me, Jack. You and I both know that the only reason you're doing this is to relieve yourself of the guilt and even though you may have done some terrible things," She trailed off wondering how to put what she was going to say next into words. "Deep down inside of you, you still care. You just have a sick and demented way of showing it." She was not entirely wrong about what she has just said. Despite what he tells her, she knows that he cares enough but perhaps Blair was also dense enough to know the real reason why. Even though she did not have any idea who or what they were or what they were doing, it did not matter to her anymore but right now, she just could not understand where Jack is getting at._

_Only Blair Waldorf can interpret his demeanor as an indication that he still gives a damn and he only wanted to prove her wrong. "See, this is where you're wrong, Waldorf. You were the only person who's giving him the strength and motivation he needs by you believing in him. On the other hand, that automatically makes you his weakest point as well. Knowing that, I needed to include you in my plans, I only __**used you**__ to successfully take down Chuck and I would never feel any guilt or remorse for what I did. He himself had a hand in the entire debacle that has happened to him." _

"_But it doesn't make you blameless, either," she reckons in confidence. "You go through all that trouble and all for what? So that you could have the satisfaction of messing up with his life? You clearly succeeded but other than that, you didn't gain anything at all. You still gave him back his Empire. The company that you have worked so hard for all your life is still __**his!" **_

"_That does not matter since I have the only thing that means so much more to him than anything." _

"_I was desperate and I only came to you as my last resort. There is no point in denying that. You took me in but you will never have me, Jack." If she had done this to take revenge on Chuck then she would have him find out about everything but this (her leaving) is definitely not about that at all, however, Blair has yet to realize the implications of her decisions later on. She has yet to realize that she was already beginning to fall in love with Jack even if it seemed impossible at the time being. _

"_The moment you decided to leave with me is the moment that I started owning you and until you're willing to give me what I want, then you'll remain to be indebted to me." In a devious way, he finishes by saying, "And I know just how much you dislike the idea of owing someone a favor."_

"_I'm already here, aren't I? What more could you possibly want?" _

"_You being here will never be enough, Blair." _

* * *

_It was three in the morning when Jack Bass went home after taking care of some matters in the office. He was about to head straight to his room when he noticed something strange in Blair's room in the other corner of the hallway. When Blair had not responded to his calls, he walked towards the adjoining bathroom where the light was still on. She was lying on the cold tiled floor in her negligee and it almost looks as if she was only sleeping soundly but her pulse was faint as he pressed his index and middle finger on her wrist and he noticed that both her lips and nails were turning into a deep shade of blue._

_The ambulance had arrived ten minutes later and Jack stood in the corner, watching the medics place her carefully on a stretcher. He was too stunned to see everything that was happening so fast. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gotten there earlier but he brushes the idea out of his mind as he followed them into the ambulance. The doctors and nurses crowd her fragile frame as soon as they had arrived at the hospital. _

_Blair wakes up eighteen hours later to her surroundings; she had noticed that there was an intravenous catheter attached to her left hand, she realized that she was in a private room inside a hospital but she could not remember what happened before she got there. Jack had just woken up the instant she had opened her eyes. _

"_I found you unconscious when I got home. You've been out for eighteen hours," Jack stopped in the middle of his explanation when he realized that he should call a doctor. Blair stops him._

_"Don't leave me here alone," she pleads to him and he turns around to face her. A nurse just passed by outside her room so Jack instructed her to call Dr. Roberts. _

_Jack did not have any idea that Blair has been taking amitriptyline as treatment for her depression until Dr. Roberts explained to him that she had an accidental drug overdose. He was relieved that she was not depressed enough to consider committing suicide, however, he was more than worried about what's going to happen once the doctors allow her to go home in a few days. _

_He had already called Blair's parents to inform them about what happened. Both Eleanor and Cyrus have taken the first flight to Australia from Paris that morning, Harold, on the other hand, is still taking care of some matters before he can go. He had thought that she had been coping well enough in her new surroundings without her family and friends but as it turns out, he had overlooked the likelihood of her getting depressed. He does not have any idea what happens whenever he leaves Blair to fend for herself because she had convinced him enough that she had grown accustomed to his world. He should have known better that she was only keeping up appearances to cover up the fact that she's been having a hard time. _

"_I don't want them to see me like this," despite being physically weak, Blair still manages to be stubborn. She had expected him to keep this as a secret from everyone else but she felt too resigned to argue. _

"_Look, Blair, don't take this the wrong way. But there's really nothing in store for you here. You are going to realize that, eventually, and then you're going to have to go back." He knew that this wasn't the right time for him to discuss these matters with her but he had always opted telling her the truth. The fact of the matter is that he cares about her more than he's willing to admit (she is right about him all along) but he has to put his feelings aside for her in order to do what is best for her. For the first time in his life, Jack stops being selfish and he learns to put someone else's welfare into mind before his own. _

_Blair does not say anything and closes her eyes instead, turning her back away from him. She knew that he was only pushing her away because of what has happened and this only confirms her belief that Jack Bass cares about her more than he's willing to let on. _

* * *

**July-August 2010, Paris, France **

_A week after Blair was released from the hospital; her mother takes her back with Cyrus to Paris, where she tries to figure out what to do with her life. Her parents do not subject her to questions regarding her three-month-sojourn in Melbourne with her ex-boyfriend's uncle. Although Eleanor was not too pleased with Jack's involvement with Blair; after all, he had a notorious reputation and she could not grasp the idea of her daughter dating (she couldn't fathom what kind of relationship they have and she doesn't know how else to put it) someone who's thirteen years her senior, she had been cordial enough with him as he tries to fill her in about what has happened (leaving out most of the crucial details of course.) Blair's mother is grateful to Jack's assistance all throughout the entire ordeal and even though she has been uncomfortable with him being around at first, she couldn't not notice the way his gaze always land back on Blair when he thought no one's looking. _

_Cyrus is sweet and attentive to her needs and he treats her as his own daughter. Upon her arrival in Paris, Cyrus gave her a little tour of their 'Cote de Nuit' apartment (the owners named each and every apartment rental after their favorite wines), showed her how to use appliances around the house and shared his knowledge about the café's, markets and landmarks in the local neighborhood and beyond. Blair had asked Cyrus what she later determined to be a somewhat silly question, "How do we get to the Eiffel Tower from here?", he walked her to the balcony and pointed out the view de la Tour Eiffel_ _also known as 'La Grande Dame De Paris', reminding her that not only do they have this magnificent view from their apartment but that they were less than a stone's throw away from the legendary landmark._

_Eleanor has called her daughter's best friend to let her know about Blair's 'accident' so Nate and Serena came to visit her as soon as they can. Blair was genuinely happy to see them again since she needed all the love and support she can get from her closest family and friends. On the other hand, she could not help but wonder why Chuck wasn't with them or if he had known about her near-death experience at all. A part of her still wants to reconcile with him even after everything that has happened between them. Little did she know that it was her own mother who had warned and convinced Chuck to stay away from her while she was 'in recovery'. As far as Eleanor knows from what Jack told her, Blair broke up with Chuck as soon as she found out that he had been cheating on her behind her back and Jack was only there to help her move on (but of course, there was more to the story than that.) _

_Nate and Serena spent the rest of their summer vacation traveling with Blair with Paris as their starting point. The awesome threesome had gone to some Parisian bar on a Friday night; with Serena's crazy antics and Nate's obliviousness, Blair deems it was almost like the old times. They had woken up at noon the next day to the smell of Cyrus cooking Belgian waffles and Pasta; the second half of the afternoon was spent strolling around the parks in front of the Eiffel Tower. Their drive around the Arc de Triomphe had terrified Blair in a way with all the zooming, honking traffic and crossing the streets felt like they were taking their lives in their own hands. Nate agreed, saying that the number of cars driving around make it seem like they were in a game of frogger but their trip wouldn't be as exciting without it.  
_

_Aaron was summoned by Cyrus from Prague, the latter wanted his son to get to know his stepsister more so the former obliged. None of the expected awkwardness came in between Serena and Aaron because they have parted in amicable terms before while Nate was somewhat relieved to have another male company in the group (not that he minded being the only guy but still…) The Louvre, Notre-Dame de Paris, Musee Rodin, La Sainte Chapelle, Le jardin de Luxembourg are just some of Paris' tourist attractions they had gone to. Aaron brought along his Nikon D90 to each and every destination they went; he and Blair bond over photography when he starts teaching her how to use his camera to take pictures like a professional. __Being in Paris had certainly given Blair hope to start a new life._

_Her father Harold had invited them to his chateau in the South of France two weeks later; Nate and Serena could only be thankful because they were already getting tired of the city of lights. They spent the rest of the week in Cap d'Agde, walking on the sandy beaches, sunbathing while drinking pina coladas, yachting and windsurfing. _

_It was through the help of an old friend and colleague of Harold's that Blair has managed to get a (very) late acceptance at the University of Oxford in England, where she would take her degree in Economics and Management. She no longer dwells on the past since there's no reason to do so anymore when life is turning out for the better for her. _

_For some reason though, she misses __**Melbourne**__ more than she's supposed to miss __**New York**__. _


	3. Chapter 3

**July 2018, Chuck's old suite, the Palace**

"She's changed," Chuck remarks for the nth time around that evening as he pours himself another glass of scotch. "Feels like I never knew her at all. She's far from the Blair Waldorf I fell in love with." Nate sat silently beside him at the mini bar, throwing his best friend a side glance while loosening the tie around his neck. Chuck continues his speech, "And yet I love her just the same."

They were silent for quite a while after Chuck's admission. Nate finally turns to look at Chuck, breaking the silence filling in the room. "It's not that she's changed, Chuck. She just became the better, stronger version of herself."

"I used to know her better than anyone," he tried to reason out, knowing what his best friend had meant when he said what he has just supposed. "And I loved her, accepted her for what she is and what she's not." Blair was the one who had picked up the pieces when he was broken down by his father's death. She had managed to be strong enough for the two of them during the darkest and most difficult time in his life. Whenever he hurts her with his horrid words and actions, Blair would just shrug it off and stay by his side no matter what. She was the one who had fixed him and she was also the one who had brought out the best in him when he was finally fine again. On the other hand, she had not realized it at the time but she, too, in a way, was also broken and lost, that she also needed fixing too but she had been so committed, so devoted to fixing and taking care of Chuck that she simply forgot about herself. When Chuck was making progress, Blair had been regressing.

"She **loved** you, Chuck." Nate doesn't know if saying this to his best friend would comfort him. He was certain that Chuck knew just how much Blair loved him in the past; there was not a doubt about that. On the other hand, it was always painful to remember how good things were back then, and compare it to how things are _different_ at present. Sugarcoating things would not help him alleviate his pain; no, it wouldn't do him any good so Nate makes him see the truth. "She loved you too much that she was willing to give you everything, sacrifice everything… that it almost destroyed her."

"If you really love her, man, then…" Nate trailed off, finding it difficult to say the next words out loud. "Just… let her go," he concluded. It's easier said than done, he knows this because six years ago, he had been in the exact situation his best friend is in right now. "Let her be happy, even if it entails her being with someone you loath."

It was the same thing Blair had told him a few nights ago when they had talked. The words she has said to him will forever be emblazoned in his memory: _"I have loved you enough to forgive you a long time ago. I hope that you can love me enough to let me go." _However, he was still confused in his mind. He doesn't know how or when to let go. It's probably the hardest thing he ever has to do and he was all the more lost now than he was when she had left him all those years ago.

Chuck ponders if Blair had been the one who has loved more in their relationship but if there was one thing that's certain, it's this: He has loved her the best way he knew how and he would never love anyone the same way that he has loved her.

"I know," Chuck turned his head to Nate, acknowledging what he just said. "But it would've been easier to bear if she had chosen you instead," he simply stated without a trace of resentment in his voice.

To others, Chuck is a man who is so strong willed and remorseless, his conviction always unwavering. It was at this moment when Nate had seen how Chuck was so defeated and miserable. It saddens him, seeing his best friend so forlorn that he even gets to say things like that.

"Would we still have been friends if that had been the case?" Silence in the other end of the conversation. "Guess we both know the answer to that," Nate said, letting out an awkward chuckle.

"You were going to throw away our friendship, just like that. Over a girl… but she's not just some girl, right? She was your first love and well, you know what they say about that." Chuck paused for a moment in order to consider Nate's reaction but continues anyway. "Trust me, I never took it against you. I understand."

Nate was stunned. He slightly opens his mouth to form a response but he couldn't think of any words to utter. When he finally got over his shock, he spoke inaudibly but almost loud enough for his companion to hear. "You knew and yet you didn't say anything."

The dark haired Bass he considers as his best friend begins to loosely explain to him. "That time when you told me to stay away from her… You and Serena were broken up…"

The problem with Nate was he always wanted what he couldn't have and he didn't know how to appreciate something when he's had it. Blair had been his since kindergarten but he had set his eyes on someone else. When Serena left for boarding school in, he lost all his attention and interest to Blair and he became neglectful of their relationship. When Blair finally broke up with him and started dating Chuck behind his back, he had realized that he loved her and tried to get her back to make up for his mistakes however their relationship didn't last the second time. Eventually, Blair and Chuck got back together so he had set his sights back to Serena and the four of them had been happy for a while. Everything seemed so perfect until Blair and Chuck broke up in the long run causing her to leave for good and then Serena eventually left to look for her father. He knows that he loves Serena at the time, but he misses Blair more, misses the familiarity and bond they've had.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Nate said with sincerity. He told Chuck to stay away from Blair when all the while; he was trying to get her back for himself. If he hadn't gone after her but motivated his best friend to get her back instead, then perhaps they (Chuck and Blair) would have still gotten back together, they have always seemed right for each other. Although there wouldn't have been any assurance to that, there might still have been a chance for things to work out between the two of them and perhaps things would have ended up differently. Nate had thought about these things before but now he realized that things happen for a reason, and there was nothing they could do to change the past but just accept it as it is, learn from it and move on.

"I've been far more selfish than that, Nate," Chuck responded. He knows full well how much Blair's love for him has consumed her and it makes him hate himself all the more. So he does not say anything else because he knows it was his fault they weren't together and he deserves what was coming onto him.

"What stopped you?" Nate has always been curious as to why Chuck had stopped trying to look for Blair. Even when he finally knew where she was, Nate has always wondered why he did not even try to see or talk to her. Blair Waldorf was always a sore and sensitive subject for them to discuss about but now that things were different; he thought that now was the right time to ask. "From getting her back, I mean."

"The truth is that I had such high hopes in "us". I was certain that she was going to come back to me, so I waited…. And well, you already know how things have turned out for the most part." Chuck admitted. "Or maybe I wasn't brave enough to face her. Everybody told me to stay away from her, Serena, you… it was Eleanor that somehow got to me. She told me that I was the sole reason why Blair left, why she almost died… I don't even know what exactly happened to her so I told myself that if Blair wanted me out of her life, if I had caused her so much pain and grief, then it would be best for the two of us if I leave her alone. Jack was right. There's nothing I would've done to make her stay with me."

"I wish I could tell you otherwise but there really is no getting over Blair Waldorf, in your case. The best thing you could do for yourself and her would be for you to love her enough to accept who she has become now, that she's already married to your uncle, that she's already a mother and that you can no longer be together. That's how love works for you. Just give yourself time and everything's going to work out eventually. If you give yourself a chance, you might find someone or something that'll make you happy."

"How did you ever get so philosophical, Archibald?" Chuck looks at his best friend quizzically for a moment, setting the empty glass in his hand on the table. "Enough love talk then. I know you're marrying my sister and all so we should celebrate the rest of your bachelorhood days in _good taste_."

Nate just laughs at him for his attempt to lighten up the mood but he goes along with whatever Chuck has planned.

* * *

**December 2010, Oxford, England**

_The doorbell rang while she was trying to absorb as much information as she can from the textbook on Managerial Economics she's been reading. She lazily stood up to walk to the front door of the apartment, not bothering to peer at the door view. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bother going home if…!" Blair snaps angrily as she opens the door, but was stunned to see that it wasn't her brother at all. _

"_Blair," her ex-boyfriend said in greeting a little bit too eagerly. He was donned in a beige trench coat, carrying a black suitcase. _

_Her eyes were wide in shock as she tried to manage a response. "Nate! What are you doing here?" She was suddenly aware of her appearance. Her dark brown hair was up in a messy bun, her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose and she was wearing one of Aaron's shirts along with a pair of purple-and-pink-polka-dot pajamas. _

_It was probably the first time that Nate has seen her looking so uncoordinated, he was trying hard not to laugh at her appearance so he manages to pull a serious look on his face. "I came to visit you. Look, I know this might come as a surprise." He takes a good look at her and he noticed that she was trying to hide the look of astonishment on her face, but failed. "Judging from your reaction, it obviously is. I was actually expecting a more affable reception like welcoming hug maybe?" Nate hinted, spreading his arms towards her suggestively. _

_When she still hasn't made a move, he just lets out a sigh of defeat. "Couldn't you at least let me in? It's freezing in here."_

"_But the place is in such a mess right now." Blair hesitates to let him in for one brief moment but opens the door anyway, motioning for him to come inside. _

"_No. It should be fine. A mess in your standards is—" he trailed off as was taken aback by the appearance of his surroundings. "Woah!" He yelps out in surprise. Some books, crumpled pieces of paper, pencils, and highlighter pens among other things were arranged in disarray on the center table of the living room. "Who are you and what have you done to the Blair Waldorf I used to know?" _

_She just rolled her eyes at exasperation as she starts picking up the paper plates and table napkins scattered on the floor. "I'm sorry. It just never crossed my mind that you'd come down here knocking on my door at __three in the morning__!" Every word that rolled off her mouth was spoken in true Blair fashion and he couldn't help but grin at her retort. _

"_It's okay, Blair," he said trying to reassure her. "My dorm room back home is such a catastrophe so this isn't that bad at all. I can help you clean up later." _

_Nate went on to apologize as she walks back into the living room right after throwing the trash in the garbage can. "I'm sorry for showing up like this but I wanted to surprise you. I know I should have called you first." _

_Blair softens her eyes at him as she walks closer to where he was standing. "I'm sorry too, Nate. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. The deadline for this paper is coming up and I really need to work harder than everyone else. I have this professor who picks on me all the time, for whatever reason I could not even comprehend," she rambled on. _

"_Kind of like a Ms. Carr, huh?" Nate brought into mind their English teacher who had given Blair Waldorf her first D in the history of her academic career._

"_Actually, this one is even way worse," she quickly replied. _

_He chuckled and spoke in a knowing manner. "Why don't you just show her who's the boss then? I'm sure it'll put her in her place." Nate was not one to encourage her of her vengeful and scheming ways but this quirk of hers is what makes her Blair Waldorf with Punishment as her middle name so he has learned to accept that as part of who she is. _

"_This isn't high school anymore, Nate. It's different now. I cannot plot to terrorize each and every time someone's been giving me a hard time. You simply cannot please everyone." Nate throws her a skeptical look. "I've pondered on that for a while but my ways certainly have to change. I'm actually trying to be a good person now, however boring that sounds." _

"_I'm positive I got the address right but standing here, I'm not so sure right now," he said, teasing her. "Maybe I should check again." _

_He was about to turn his back on her but stopped when she playfully slapped his arm, enveloping him into an embrace. "I'm delighted to see you too, Archibald." _

_Blair breaks away from him and gestured towards the couch for him to sit. "On a more serious note though, Blair, you have to know that underneath all the bitchiness is the kindest and most compassionate person I have ever known."_

_She nods at his direction. "And I am such a good friend that I almost shut the door to your face." _

_Nate laughs at her sarcasm and asks her to start being a good hostess by offering him something to drink. Blair turns her nose up at him, complaining that he was really being a bother even though he only just got in. She still makes him a cup of coffee anyway. _

_

* * *

_

_Nate had taken occupancy at the guestroom next to Aaron's ever since he arrived a few days ago. Aaron takes his stepsister's ex-boyfriend to 'Far from the Madding Crowd', (the best pub in Oxfordshire in Aaron's opinion) for a night out in the city. Blair would've joined them but she still has an upcoming exam to study for so she lets them out of the house right after dinner, envying Aaron for being able to have fun since he hardly has any workload until the next term. _

"_Not the most atmospheric pub in town but they definitely serve great beer!" Aaron mentioned as they got seated at the raised area to the right of the bar. The Far has a friendly crowd with a pretty good local scene and it always seems possible to find a seat given that the place is never too packed, never too empty. "They have a good selection of beer at good prices, always in top condition. There's something for everyone's taste." _

"_Personally, I think that the copious amounts of Harley Davidson decoration make it more like an American diner than a pub," Nate observed. "But it still seems like a decent-enough bar for a late night drink," he later on adds, as the waitress came to serve their drinks. The red head stays at their table a bit longer than necessary and winks at Nate before strutting to another table when Aaron dismissed her albeit politely. _

"_Yeah, and cute waitresses, too. Didn't you notice the way she was totally eyesex-ing you?" Aaron chuckles at the small exchange that has just taken place between her and his friend. "If looks could kill, that chick would probably drop dead from Blair's glare alone." _

"_Chick? Eyesex-ing? Seriously, dude?" Nate exclaims in disbelief. "Whatever happened to that 'women shouldn't be treated as mere objects of desire' mantra of yours?" He was air quoting his fingers as he said this while trying to pull a classic Aaron Rose impersonation, which the latter find ridiculously funny. _

"_Well, in my defense, I have to say that I do have my moments," he shrugs in nonchalance as his cellphone suddenly started to ring. "It's Blair," he mumbles to Nate. "Yeah… I know, I know… Rwanda Blue Bourbon from that gourmet store… Yes, we won't be home until morning… Okay… Yep… Got it." With that, Aaron hangs up and puts his phone back to his pocket. His eyes met the inquisitive look on Nate's face as he looked up. "We ran out of coffee back home. Of course, she knows that the store's already closed but she's just using it as an excuse to check on us." _

"_She seems to have well adjusted in here," Nate commented, trying to find out more about Blair's new life in Oxford from Aaron. "She doesn't like to admit it but she's changed." _

_Aaron takes a huge gulp of beer before speaking. "I really didn't have the chance to get to know her much before but now that we've gotten close, I can say that she's a great girl, quite extraordinary really. When I first met her, I was like, there's no way that someone like her could end up being my stepsister. I thought that she was just some stuck-up Upper East Sider who's so full of herself but she's actually thoughtful and considerate once you get to know her."_

"_Not a lot of people would agree to that but yes, she can be selfless when it comes to the people she cares about." Aaron nods in agreement as Nate continues. "If she hadn't become your stepsister, I'd think that you might actually like her." _

_Aaron gives out a hearty laugh and counters, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you might actually be jealous of me." Nate throws him a baffled look. "But no worries, I will never ever entertain any incestuous thoughts about my sister. It's just plain wrong… and gross." He sneers but Nate just keeps a straight face. On a more serious note, Aaron decided to choose his words carefully. "I've always wanted a sibling, like a younger brother to play with perhaps or a sister I can look after to. But that idea seemed impossible when my parents got divorced. Eventually, dad got married again with Eleanor and as it turns out, she had a daughter who's almost the same age as me and, well... now, I have been accustomed to the role of being her big brother. Sure enough, we were strangers beforehand but that didn't matter." He takes a moment of pause before finishing his thoughts, "Let's just say that things sort of happened naturally." _

"_She usually doesn't let anyone in so easily, she's always so guarded and cautious when it comes to others but at the same time, she's quite sociable enough. She holds a certain kind of power over people which add a fearless quality to her and yet she can be so vulnerable at times. I can't think of a better way to explain, but she truly is one heck of a walking oxymoron." Nate pointed out as another waitress comes to their table to refill his almost empty glass. "I meant that in a good way, of course." _

"_I do get what you're trying to say," Aaron assured him. The four months that he has been living in the same abode with Blair seemed like a short period of time for him to say that he has gotten to know her well enough, however, that amount of time was sufficient enough for him to understand who she is, what she's like or how she is as a person. _

"_It was definitely hard for her at first. She doesn't have you or Serena to turn to whenever she feels sad or alone. She only has me to depend on so she started opening up to me more." Aaron talks to him about his first heart to heart conversation with his stepsister. She had opened up to him about how she has been holding up to the changes that's happening in her life, about leaving New York to pursue her studies in another country and being on her own. (He skips the part about her involvement with Jack.) She relates to Aaron about feeling like she's starting from scratch, not having her friends or family or a reputation here, but she's thankful nevertheless because she sees the whole situation as a chance for her to start anew and redeem herself. _

"_Blair has always excelled at school but she never really belonged in NYU. I can tell that she likes it here. Oxford suits her more," Nate reckons. "Sometimes, I imagine what it would've been like if she had gone to Columbia with me instead," Nate admits but changes the topic soon after realizing what his declaration implies, "But she's happy now, isn't she?" _

_Aaron nods to himself. A moment of silence between them takes over as they drift into their own thoughts. _

"_I've been meaning to ask you this but I don't mean to be intrusive or anything," Aaron spoke in uncertainty. Nate eggs on him to ask, saying it's only fair since he has been honest to him about everything so far. "Whatever happened between you and Serena? You two seemed to be happy the last time we were in Paris."_

"_We broke up about a month ago," Nate admits to him. "And before she left with Carter…" Aaron eyed him questioningly. "It's this guy she's had a thing with before" he clarified before going on. "Anyways, before she left, she told me that I'm still very much in love with Blair." _

"_Are you?" asked Aaron. _

"_That's what I came here to find out. I mean, she's always been special to me. We've quite had a long history, you know. On the other hand, I don't wanna confuse her or anything like that; I do care about her a lot but whatever feelings I have for her, I need to sort out first on my own. Right now, I just wanna be there for her." _

_

* * *

__The Michaelmas term at Oxford is finally over. Nate is at Blair's room, watching her in bewilderment as she properly folds her clothes, placing them one by one in her luggage. _

"_What!" Blair snaps, glaring at him in annoyance. _

"_Everyone back home is going to flip out if they saw Blair Waldorf ironing her own clothes," he exclaimed in disbelief, as if the mere idea of her doing household chores like any normal adult would bring about the apocalypse. _

_She was geared up to give him a speech about how she doesn't care about what other people think of her anymore but she just finds it in herself to joke, "I bet they would even pay you $1000 for proof." _

"_You've changed," Nate pointed out, taking a seat on her bed. _

_Blair sneered, shaking her head in disagreement. "I may have learned a thing or two about doing household chores, but that doesn't mean that I've changed. I'm just adjusting to life in here, that's all."_

_Nate doesn't say anything in response to what she just said so he turns his gaze away from her to her laptop instead. He was about to ask her why she was going to book a plane ticket to Australia but he just assumed that she was probably browsing through the website since he already saw two plane tickets to Paris (for her and Aaron) on the bedside table. _

_It was at the airport, whilst the eight o'clock flight to Paris that evening was already being announced, that she finally tells him she won't be leaving with them. Blair argued with her stepbrother for awhile but Aaron agrees to 'cover' for her as long as she keeps her promise to be in Paris within three days. Nate was about to object, wondering why Aaron would let her off so easily but Blair's stepbrother has already dragged him away to catch their flight. _

_He searched for her face among the crowd while they were riding the escalator but he could only catch a glimpse of her retreating back. __He wonders what could possibly be more important that she just has to leave them behind. __Aaron explains to him that she still has some matters to take care of at school, leaving Nate to his suspicions.  
_

_

* * *

_

**December 2010, Melbourne, Australia**

_Five months have passed since Blair Waldorf had left for Paris. Jack had originally thought that things are finally going back to the way they were in his life before she even came into the picture. However, if he can be honest with himself, he'd say that the house seems emptier without her presence around. He never told her how he appreciates the little things she used to do for him (although he's never one to be appreciative); how he would find new items of clothing on his closet on some mornings before he goes off to work (Blair observed that he never does any shopping) and how she would arrive at home from the Laundromat in the mid-afternoon every Sundays bringing in his newly washed and pressed clothes. They had argued over it one time with Jack insisting that she does not get paid to do errands for him. She just shrugged it off, saying that she likes doing something nice for him once in a while and he should just consider it as payment for the 'rent.' He replied, teasing her about how domesticated she's become and when either of them realized what that statement could have meant, they had lingered in an awkward silence for a while, breaking in waves of laughter a few minutes later. _

_The coffee tastes a bit 'differently' from what he's been accustomed to so Jack calls his 23-year old red-head secretary back to his office to bring him another cup. He sighs and muses that it still doesn't taste the same way she does it (she knows how he likes his coffee black, without cream and just half a teaspoon of sugar). The realization hit him but he would never let himself admit that it's not about the coffee, but how he simply misses her. _

_Jack had phoned in Blair last September to let her know that he would be sending her some of the things she had left behind at the house (but most of them are gifts from him anyway.) She knew that he was only making it as an excuse to have the chance to talk to her so she gladly informs him that she'd be starting the school year as a freshman at the University of Oxford. Jack had initially thought that Blair would go back to New York and transfer to Columbia but he no longer mentioned it and he gave out his congratulations on her acceptance instead. He knows how intelligent and hard working Blair is and that any college would be privileged to have her as one of its students. He told her that Oxford is a much better choice and far more suitable for her, citing this as something they would have in common (he had taken his MBA at Oxford seven years prior). She told him that she was planning to spend the rest of her break with Nate (before he returning to Columbia) and Serena (before going to Brown) touring London before settling back at the brownstone apartment she's going to share with Aaron. As it turns out, to Blair's surprise, her stepbrother will also be attending the same university to finish his degree in Architecture. She had joked about how she had previously thought that Aaron was just some male version of her best friend. Her parents and best friends are relieved that Blair wouldn't be left by herself adjusting to her new environment with Aaron around. She reassures them that she's already moving on and that they no longer have to worry that much at all. _

_Jack has once pondered the idea of visiting her in Oxford on the premise of 'dropping by a friend's place while doing some business in the city'. He dismisses the thought as soon as it entered his mind on the simple notion that Blair and him were never really 'friends' (even though he uses the term loosely in most instances, he thought that hadn't been the case with Blair.). _

_There are times when he dreads going home after a long day at the office because it reminds him the most about her so he numbs his longing first with glasses of scotch and trysts with nameless/meaningless women. This time, however, he wills himself to go home because it has served him as his personal sanctuary once before she came, and eventually things will have to go back to the way they were without her there. He just wishes she had left something there; he needs something to reassure himself that she had really once shared her existence with him. He later on regrets sending her things away to England. Perhaps Jack is sentimental that way. _

_He finds that it's easier to walk the marbled floors than it is to look at the house's interiors when he craves for the vision of her dark brown hair and porcelain skin in contrast with the warm wood ceilings and plaster walls. It seemed like a long time ago when she had once belonged there with him. _

"_You're home," a velvety voice was heard by him when he was about to head straight to his bedroom upstairs. He stops in his tracks as he saw her standing in the area separating the living room from the foyer. He takes in her appearance; her dark brown curls fall behind her shoulder but he noticed that she is no longer wearing her trademark headband. She looks more beautiful than the last time he saw her even though he initially thought that her beauty appealed more to him whenever she was in her most vulnerable state. _

"_You look like you've seen a ghost," she remarked as she walked closer to the spot where he had been standing. "I still have the keys to the house. I've accidentally packed them along with my stuff when I left," she explained when he has yet to acknowledge her presence. _

"_Shouldn't you be at school?" He inquired as soon as he realized that this, her being there standing in front of him, is in fact happening in reality. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. On the outside, he's calm and collected but he somehow ends up losing his reserve whenever she's around. _

"_Christmas break," she casually replied while trying to make out his reaction. In a more tender tone, she continues to speak. "I never had the chance to express my gratitude, for everything you've done for me, so I personally came here to—" _

"_A thank you note would have sufficed," Jack retorts, cutting her off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do." _

"_You know I just came from a twelve-hour flight. The least you can do is spare me a few hours of your time." _

_Jack looks her in the eye as he speaks, his iciness still intact, "I'm already done doing you favors, Blair. So don't pester me with your trifling affairs anymore. It's hardly engaging." _

"_You were right. I never really liked the idea of owing someone a favor." She was supposed to go back to Paris with Aaron and Nate right after the semester has ended but she pleaded with her stepbrother to let her 'take care of an unfinished business' by herself. She doesn't know why but she feels that she needed to do this because she owes him for a lot of things but most of all; she has him to be thankful for her new life. Even if five months have already passed, what he has done for her is something that is hard to disregard; she may have been a bitch but she is definitely not an ungrateful one. _

"_Deal's off, Waldorf so you no longer have to worry about owing me anything. I'm letting you off the hook. It's been a pleasure but I have to say, there are a lot more laudable ventures out there other than you." He wants her, desires her, yearns for her in each and every way possible and he's aware of it all yet he chooses to display his affections the exact opposite way. Because it is never that easy. Because as much as he's the kind of guy who goes after what he wants no matter what, he's not the type who would willingly put his feelings out in the open (blame it on genetics.) Because Blair sees right through him and he's reluctant to show her further who/what he actually is._

"_This isn't just some deal to me anymore and to be honest, this isn't about owing favors or paybacks," she said in all honesty. "I don't know how else to put it but you saved me, Jack."_

"_Anyone would've done the same thing... it just happened to be me at that time," he reasons out. "Look, Blair, just don't put any more thoughts into it." She remains to be silent and appears to be deep in contemplation. "Tell you what, I'm going to take you out tonight and you can stay here for a while but you'll have to leave soon enough." You should be with your family for Christmas, he mentally adds._

_

* * *

_

"_I miss it here," Blair admits, trying to strike a conversation while they were having dinner at Jacques Reymond, it was one of the fine dining restaurants they frequent to while Blair was staying at Melbourne. Jack and Blair share the same taste for French food and good wine among other things, it seems. "Melbourne's definitely more mellow and laidback than Oxfordshire." _

"_Well, that's only because you actually went there with a sense of purpose," Jack asserted as he carefully pierces into his steak with his silverware, watching Blair talk pensively. _

"_True enough, but still, it's easier to live here. It feels like I'm in Harry Potter's world for the most part." She said in reference to the country town of Oxfordshire, letting out a chuckle. "Their accent is driving me crazy at times. It really takes a bit of getting used to." _

"_If you were going to end up whining about it then why didn't you even consider going to Columbia instead?" Jack asked impulsively, disregarding the main reason why Blair had left New York in the first place. She was caught off guard by his way of questioning as she notes the hint of annoyance in his voice. _

"_If you hadn't wanted to go back because of Chuck, you should know that I would've done anything to prevent him from getting near you," he quickly said when he saw that her demeanor had changed. _

_She initially felt a bit overwhelmed with what he has just told her. She wanted to think that he was willing to protect her from getting hurt by Chuck all over again. On the other hand, she also considered the idea that his prime motive might be to use her (again) with the intention of tormenting his nephew. "In any case, I really felt that I needed a change of atmosphere, not only because of what happened between him and me."  
_

"_I never regret the choice I made," she later on adds._

_He wanted to say he was glad that things are already turning out well for her but Jack Bass doesn't say things like that. So instead, he tells her that this should be the last time he would be getting a surprise visit from her. _

_He asks her about her school life at which point she gratefully obliges narrating about, relieved that he was taking the initiative to divert the serious conversation they were having into something lighter. She talks to him about that time when Aaron was patiently teaching her to drive, how she almost wrecked his new Bentley Mulsanne while attempting to park the car into their garage. _

_He was listening intently, watching her facial expressions change animatedly as she recalls the look of disapproval on her stepbrother's face during the whole ordeal. He talks to her about his latest business deals, a hotel and resort facility they were trying to expand in St Kilda. _

_The rest of the evening had been quite eventful for the both of them until he decided to head back when he noticed that she was already getting tired. _

_Blair headed straight to his media room as soon as they have arrived at home. He asks her to play some music on his phonograph. _

_She wakes up the next morning, grasping the blanket he had placed on her when she was already fast asleep. _

* * *

_The 30-minute drive to the airport had been quiet all throughout. Blair tries to make some small talk by asking him about his plans for the holidays. He comments that Paris must be wonderful this time of the year so she tries to invite him over to spend his Christmas vacation with her, he lies to her about going to Japan to finalize some important contracts. _

"_So I suppose this means goodbye then," Jack said, extending his left arm for Blair to take in a handshake after helping her deposit her luggage. _

"_Quit it with the formalities, Jack. We practically lived under the same roof for weeks." Blair remarked as she wraps her right arm around his waist while letting her other arm find the nape of his neck. _

_He lets his hand, the one he had offered for her to shake earlier, linger on her dark brown locks until she pulls away. "Well, that was quite interesting," he supposed, taking a hold of her waist with both of his hands after she has pulled away from the embrace. _

"_For a moment there I thought you'd want me to stay," she stated, with her hands finding their way on the front of his shirt. She was suddenly aware of the proximity between them so she takes a step back. _

_He noticed the subtlety of her movements so he wishes her well for the last time before she goes to the check-in counter. "You're going to be fine, Waldorf." _

_He has already turned his back so he doesn't see her glance back as she tries to sort him out through the dozens of crowd separating the two of them. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I was suffering from a major case of writer's block so it took me a while before I was able to finish this chapter. I really really really hope that you like it. For those of you who have read it from the beginning, I hope that you take the time to write a review, I'll appreciate it very much. I badly need some motivation and encouragement from you guys!

I wanna hear your comments about your reaction to Nate/Blair in this chapter. I wanna know what you think about Aaron's new role in Blair's life 'cause I want it to write their brother-sister relationship as naturally as I could make it seem. I hope that you like Jack/Blair interaction as well 'cause I'm a little bit worried that I might be making him (or Blair) too OOC.

PLEASE R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**July 2018, Manhattan, New York **

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when Nate, Serena and Blair found themselves inside the New York City Factory Showroom in Manhattan. The three of them were lying next to each other, staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour now.

"This is so unbelievably comfortable!" Serena declared as she was bouncing up and down the plush mattress on the other side of the bed, enjoying its superior comfort and durability while her fiancé has his right arm slip underneath Blair's neck, letting his other hand rest behind his head.

The gorgeous brunette blinks away the tears forming in her eyes in sheer drowsiness, fighting the urge to doze off between her two oblivious blonde best friends. "Can't believe you have to drag me here early morning just so I can join the both of you find the perfect matrimonial bed," she whined in mock annoyance, letting out an audible yawn for dramatic effect. "But I have to say this one's got to be the winner," she said in reference to the 'Florentine canopy bed' they were sprawled across on for the past twenty minutes.

Serena was about to agree but Blair continued talking. "I've always wanted a four poster bed but Jack's style is more contemporary so we have one of those classic, low Japanese inspired ones." She later on ridicules Nate about his feminine sensibilities in choosing a piece of furniture to sleep on.

"I just think it creates a romantic mood for periods and periods of lovemaking," he reacts a little bit too defensively earning a chuckle from both girls, "aside from the long hours of rest and relaxation it would provide, of course," he quickly adds.

They hear someone clear his throat in the background, making that someone's presence known. The salesclerk approached them, gesturing to the sign board that reads 'For Display Only'. Nate automatically withdraws his arm cushioning Blair's head as Serena was already about to sit up, Blair elbows the both of them to remain in place. A look of 'uh-oh-this-means-trouble' was plastered all over their (Nate and Serena's) faces as they try to distract an already worked up Blair from getting in an argument with the manager.

Nate had been rambling all afternoon about going to a Steakhouse and grabbing some beer while both girls have been craving for pasta ever since this morning. The three of them somehow ended up going to the Cinema Café located on 45th Street between Fifth Avenue and Madison Avenue.

The abundance of tables and chairs in the restaurant made it easier for them to get seated as soon as they have arrived. Serena ordered a Wild Mushroom Pizza and Belgian Fries to share with Blair who ordered a Cobb salad; Nate had chosen Black Angus Sirloin Steak and a bottle of Samuel Smith beer like he had wanted. The waiter recommended a pitcher of sparking fruit sangria to go with their food (if ordered individually they cost $9 a glass, so the pitcher was a fantastic idea since they would be getting five glasses for the price of two). Before the waiter left, Blair specifically instructed him not to have any almond nuts added to the Roquefort sauce since Nate is allergic.

"You still remembered," he remarked, smiling sheepishly at Blair who was sitting across him. He once had a terrible case of allergic reaction while they were having one of those weekend brunches at the Palace. They were around fourteen or fifteen at that time. His parents were up in Maine back then. Blair had panicked when she saw that he was already having difficulty breathing so they immediately brought him to the hospital. She insisted that he take several skin/patch tests (according to the physician's recommendation) to determine what other substances/foods he could also be allergic to. They found out that he's also allergic to peanuts, tree nuts, shellfish, fish and soy, among other things.

"How could I even forget? All those years of being toge-/being your closest friend, I think that I might actually know you better than you know yourself," Blair said, smiling back at Nate. She saw Serena's awkward disposition in the corner of her eye so she tried to change the topic, asking Nate about his parents and his work.

"It could have been us, you know," Nate blurted out of the blue a few moments after Serena excused herself to go to the ladies room. "A grand wedding at St. Patrick's cathedral, Fifth Avenue penthouse, two great Danes, two cats… kids… everything… anything you ever wanted, Blair."

"I'd pack you a Hershey's Kiss in your lunch before you go to work, to remind you each day that I love you." His blue green eyes were sparkling under the lights as he continued on his dialogue, his voice filled mixed with a cluster of emotions— longing, sadness, regret, need and wishful thinking. "And while you're working as, you know, the surgeon general at the hospital, I'll be taking care of our kids—"

"Our four children, all of them have your eyes, your hair," she added, smiling at him.

"We _were_ good together, you and me," he concluded, smiling back at her as well. "Have you ever thought about… What would've happened if you had come to me instead? We would've left the Upper East Side together, sailed around the world together, try to figure things out… We could've gotten our black belts in karate like you said we would. And you'd also try to learn how to bake."

"I did. I used to think like that all the time," she sighed, and just like that their momentary state of trance ends right there.

"Then what happened to us, Blair? Tell me; explain to me how things ended up like this," he pleaded, as if he suddenly found himself unable to breathe. "'Cause this certainly wasn't the way it was supposed to be."

"I stopped wondering," she said, her brown eyes reflecting sadness but there was no trace of regret in it, like in the way he was looking at her with those sad blue-green eyes of his. Nate looked at him closely, trying to fathom her words. "When I came to him…" She paused, hesitated for a while. But still, she had to make him understand. "When I came to Jack… **That's when it all started to change**—"

"I would've been there for you."

"You didn't! You don't understand! You say that now but back then… Back then, you were with Serena, and she's my best friend and then there's Chuck and he's your best friend too! How could I have come to you?"

"But you and I loved each other first."

"Stop talking like that, Nate."

"Like what, Blair?" He raised his voice at her, challenging her to state the obvious. "Like I might still be in love with you? Like I am still desperately, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you?" He paused to stare right into her eyes. "Because I am."

"You might think that you're still in love with me but you're not. You're just still in love with the idea of us being together, just like **I** used to be. But Nate, I say it's time you let that idea go," Blair said in conviction, trying so hard to convince Nate.

"I wish you were right but it's the truth. I'm still in love with you. I tried to stop it. God knows how hard I tried to fight it. I thought being with _her_ would make it easier for me to accept things the way they are in order to move on. But here I am still—"

"You don't get to do this to me, Nate. Not now, not ever! I'm leaving. Just tell Serena I had a headache or something." Blair turned her back on him and walked as fast as she could. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Serena witnessed the latter part of their confrontation.

**December 2011, Paris, France**

It was Christmas Eve when Aaron, Blair and Nate found themselves sprawled across the carpeted floor of the living room inside the Rose's Parisian apartment. Blair rested her head on Nate's right shoulder; his right hand brushing her left thigh. Aaron was lying on the other side, playing some game on his Iphone 4.

"I think it's crazy how you always have to be at the left—"Nate mentioned out of the blue. "You know, sitting, standing, walking,"

"Says the guy who always has to be at the right," Blair mumbled, trying hard not to fall asleep in that position.

"It's an acquired habit," Nate smartly said. "Brought about by years and years of dating you." He refills the empty glass in front of him with some red wine from Blair's father's vineyard.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She cautiously said as she sets down the glass on the floor.

"Wasn't it your idea in the first place?"

"How is it that we've had exactly the same amount of drinks and I already feel fuzzy?"

"I was drinking beer and you've had 8 or maybe 10 glasses of wine."

"How many bottles of beer have you had?"

"Probably… 7, maybe 8."

"I hate beer."

"Yes, that's why you're drinking wine."

"Because you've always been a beer guy." 

"Just like you've always been a gin kind of gal."

"So why am I drinking wine again?"

"Because we can't find anything else on the liquor cabinet."

"I'm hungry."

"There's some ice cream in the fridge. Want some?" Nate was about to get up when Blair beat him to it.

"Absolutely," Blair said as she got up from her position.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll get it. Need to move a little to brush off the fuzziness."

The room was filled with silence when Blair left. Aaron excused himself to go to his room and get some sleep, leaving Nate by himself. He decided to turn on the TV to fight off the wooziness he was feeling.

Spending time with Blair brought back good memories from the time when they were together. If he can be honest with himself, the truth is that after breaking up with Blair for the third time around, none of the girls he had dated next mattered more to him, not even Serena. Heck, he just became a _man whore_. It was only after their relationship's demise when he realized what a big mistake it was to let Blair Waldorf go. He thought that being here with her right now is a good start to reconnect and rekindle their flame.

He was deep in his thoughts when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. He got up and walked back into the foyer to get the door. He wondered who could it be visiting at 3:30 in the morning. By the time he finally opened the door, Blair was already behind him.

"Jack," Blair gasped, seeing the older Bass standing outside with his luggage on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

**July 2018, Manhattan, New York **

Nate finally caught up with Blair outside the restaurant. He grabbed her arm tight enough to make her stop from her tracks. "Blair, wait! I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have said anything. I mean, here I am being such a hypocrite."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Chuck to let you go, all that stuff about you being happy and how we should accept you for who you are now but I… I, uh, I can't seem to follow my own advice."

"I certainly didn't expect _that_ from you. What the hell were you thinking Nate?"

"Do you really love him, Blair?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"I do."

"Why choose him then?"

"Because somewhere along the way, I fell out of love with Chuck, and I fell in love with **him**."

"You always say that like it was… inevitable. Kind of like how 'Chuck and Blair' was inevitable."

"We were bad for each other and you know it. I simply chose to save myself from the relationship. Leaving him was the best decision I did for myself. You, of all people, should understand that."

**December 2011, Paris, France**

The grogginess she was feeling earlier seemed to diminish and all she can feel now is the loud and fast beating of her heart. Nate, on the other hand, was speechless. He felt like he was in some alternative universe and he tries to convince himself that he isn't really witnessing what he's seeing right now.

"I sent you a message from the plane," Jack started, purposely ignoring Nate's look of confusion and shock on his face.

"Come in," Blair said, interrupting Jack from his speech. "We have a spare room… Do you want to sit down first? Some drinks or do you wanna take your luggage to the room, maybe?"

"Seriously, Blair? Why the hell would he even be here?" Nate angrily said, pulling Blair to his side.

"I invited him," Blair said, removing Nate's hand from her side.

Blair's stepfather apparently woke up upon hearing the doorbell ring. He was curious to see what was going on so he got up from his interrupted sleep to check if everything was fine. At first, he had been surprised to see Jack, of all people, standing outside his home, but he eventually invited him in, remembering that it was Jack who took care of Blair a couple of months ago.

Cyrus asked Nate to talk to him for a minute so that he could explain everything to him, calm him down; the latter hesitated for a moment but joined the older man in the Study anyway, giving Blair and Jack privacy to talk.

"You'd think that as a hotel mogul, I'd never have a problem finding a place to stay..." Jack started, upon entering the living room.

"I wasn't expecting you at all."

"Someone once told me never to lose the element of surprise."

Blair smiled, filling an empty glass with wine. "I know your preffered drink of choice but…"

"This will do," Jack automatically said.

"So what did it say? You said you sent me a text."

"I said I was sorry and that I was on my way here."

"Sorry about what?"

"Look, Blair, I know I was a little bit hard on you the last time."

"You weren't so bad."

"Still, I wanted to apologize. A part of me got mad because I was trying to understand why you came. I know you said you wanted to thank me and return the favor but I didn't want to take advantage of you that's why I was pushing you away."

"Jack Bass apologizing. I wonder what the world is coming to," she remarked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"So you and Archibald, huh?"

"We've had three chances at trying to make it work. We're better off as friends."

"How come?"

"It just didn't work out between us."

"Why? Any specific factor?"

"I guess we looked good together but we didn't have chemistry. We just weren't right for each other."

"Did we have any?"

"What?"

"Chemistry."

"I haven't thought about it."

"I think, if we had another chance, we could've created a spark. If I wasn't an asshole, things would've worked out."

"Of course you'd think that way."

"Well, truth be told. I wanted you."

"I think you've already made it clear before."

"You were the first person who has taken so much from me to understand."

"That's the thing. You didn't have to try to understand me."

"Why not? I wanted to understand you. I wanted things to work out and I didn't mean to act as if I own you or throw it in your face that you always have to feel indebted in me. It's just what happened and again, I sincerely apologize for that."

"Apology accepted but why are you telling me all this now?"

"All I want is another chance."

"Another chance at what?"

"To go on with how we were before you left."

Blair didn't say anything. She just stared at him.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I think that if you were being sincere, you'd show me how much you really want me, not just with saying it with words."

"I have an example that might disturb and disgust you."

"Oh don't say you think about me when you jack off. That's gross," Blair said, wrinkling her nose in feign annoyance.

He chuckles and continues speaking with all seriousness, "Before you came back, I told myself that I won't get involved with you anymore. I wanted you to move on with your life and forget everything that has happened. Then last week, I just felt like something's missing. That's when I started thinking about you. I'm gonna be honest. When I saw you leave at the airport, it made me realize how much I want you back and **it was significant enough for me to come after you.**

Blair Waldorf always had the last word in any conversation or argument but this time, she found herself utterly speechless. She was caught off guard with Jack's confession and she truly was at a loss for words.


End file.
